my_chemical_romancefandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Chemical Romance
thumb|250px|My Chemical RomanceMy Chemical Romance es una banda de rock americana que tambien a sido descrita como polemica. La banda esta compuesta por Gerard Way, Ray Toro, Frank Iero y Mikey Way. Historia Fundacion y primer album (2001-2002). Geral Way y Matt Pelessier formaron la banda My Chemical Romance, en el que entonces era un projecto sin titulo, cuando geral vio el ataque al 9/11 desde su oficina en la ciudad de nueva york. Él escribio la primera cancion de my chemical romance llamada "Skylines and Turnstiles", que habla acerca de sus sentimientos y las consecuencias de los atentados. Poco tiempo despues, la banda recluto a su guitarrista principal, ray toro, ya que geral no podia tocar y cantar al mismo tiempo. thumb|left|Primer album, Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love.El nombre de la banda fue sugerido por el hermano menor de geral, mikey way; quien trabajaba en Barnes and Noble en ese tiempo y fue inspirado por el titulo de un libro. "Extasi, tres historias sobre los romances quimicos". Con su nuevo nombre, la banda se propuso la grabacion de un disco de demostracion, con geral como vocalista principal, ray en la guitarra y matt en la materia. The Attic Demons, era como se referian las demas bandas a ellos, ya que grabaron en el atico de matt y formaron la parte del disco "Out Lady of Sorrows" (antes llamada "Brind More Knives"), "Cubicles" y "Skylines and Turnstiles". Al escuchar el demo, mikey way decidió unirse a la banda despues de abandonar la universidad. Mientras que en Eyeball Records, la banda se reunio con Frank Lero, guitarrista y vocalista Prencey Prep. Cuando prencey prep se separó, frank se unio a my chemical romance como guitarrista ritmico tan solo unos dias antes de la grabacion del primer album en el estudio de la banda, I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. A pesar de esto frank tocó en dos de las once canciones del album, "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" y "Demolition Lovers". El grupo de fans de la banda obtuvo muestras de la tocata en Big Daddy y canciones gratuitas descargables desde sus paguinas de myspace y purevolume. Dulce venganza y la escena del crimen (2003-2006). En el 2003, la banda firmo un contrato con Reprise Records, y tras una gira con Avenged Sevenfold, con quienes comenzaron a trabajar en su segundo album. Él album fue lanzado en el 2003 fue titulada Three Cheesers for Sweet Revenge, la banda lanzo cuatro sencillos del album, "I Am Not Okay (I Promise)", "Thank You for the Venom", "Helena" y "Ghost of You". En el 2004, la banda remplazo a su co fundador y baterista, matt pelessier, por Bob Bryar despues de una gira por japon. Al comienzo del 2005, la banda aparece por primera vez en el Taster of Chaos Tour y tambien realizan el acto de apertura para Green Day en su tour American Idiot. Luego encabezan el Warped Tour junto a Fall Out Boy y co-encabezan otra gira alrededor de los EE.UU con Alkaline Trio y Reggie and the Full Effect. Ese mismo año, My Chemical Romance colabora con la banda de rock alternativa The Used siendo compañeros en un cover llamado "Under Pressure", un clasico de Queen y David Bowie. En el 2006, la banda lanza su primer album en vivo, Life on the Murder Scene, junto con la incorporacion de un cd en vivo y dos dvds en vivo, uno que muestra un show en vivo, videos musicales y sus making, en la otra un documental de la historia de la banda hasta ese momento. Una biografia no autorizada en dvd llamada "Thing That Make You Go MMM!" fue lanzada en junio del 2006 que no contenia el material de My Chemical Romance, pero que incluia entrevistas con personas que los conocian antes de su fama. Otra biografia fue lanzada en el 2006, escrita por Paul Stenning titulada "Something Wicked This Way Comes". Este incluia conversaciones, biografia de ellos desde el principio y sobre su tercer album. La era de The Black Parade (2006-2008). thumb|Tercer Album, The Black ParadeEn el 2006, la banda comenzo a grabar su tercer album, The Black Parade, con el productor Rob Cavallo, conocido por trabajar con artistas musicales similares, tales como Green Day y Paramore. Originalmente se penso que el album se titularia "The Rise and Fall of My Chemical Romance", pero en una entrevista con la revista Kerrang! Magazine, gerald dijo "Nunca fue el titulo del album, mas bien una parodia, o una broma". Los primeros dos videos musicales se completaron el 3 de agosto; "Welcome to the Black Parade" y "Famous Last Words" las cuales fueron dirigidas por Samuel Bayer, conocido por trabajar con Nirvana "Smells Like Teen Spirit" y en el video de Green Day "American Idiot". Durante el rodaje de famous last words, los miembros de la banda gerard way y bob bryar resultaron heridos; Way tubó un esquinse de tobillo y bryar se quemo la pierna, la cual desarrollo una infeccion por estafilococos que requirio de atencion medica. Por error estas lesiones se informaron como resultado de un accidente de coche, causando que my chemical romance cancelará un par de tours. El 22 de agosto del 2006, my chemical romance tocó solo una vez en un show en el Hammersmith Palais, las 1800 entradas se agotaron en 15 minutos, mas tarde los boletos se podian encontrar en el popular sitio web de Ebay por mas de su valor nominal. Despues de que la banda anunciará el titulo del album, 20 personas vestidas con capa negra y capucha promocionaron el album desfilando alrededor del hammersmith mientras eran seguidos por los fans y miembros del equipo de la banda, el MCRmy, los cuales sostenian placas que decian "The Black Parade". En el show, se confirmo la fecha de lanzamiento y el nombre del album en Reino Unido. Antes de que la banda entrará en el escenario, se anuncion que la banda no podria hacerlo, por lo que otro grupo lo remplazo, The Black Parade, tocaria en su lugar. Despues de la desaprobacion de la audiencia, se hizo evidente de que solo se trataban de un alter ego de my chemical romance. "Welcome to the Black Parade", es el primer sensillo del album y fue lanzado el 11 de septiembre del 2006, y el video fue lanzado el 26 y 27 de septiembre del 2006 en reino unido y EE.UU, respectivamente. El single se convirtió en el puesto numero 1 en las lista de reino unido en octubre del 2006 y The Black Parade fue lanzada el mismo mes el 23 y 24 en reino unido y EE.UU respectivamente. Categoría:La Banda